Sonic and the Duchess of Song
by Jerseybeats
Summary: The country has felt the wraith of the sadistic ruler for several years and it's about time someone takes the ruler out of order. The B & B's Underground is ready to fight for the love of music ad will not rest until Dr. Robotnik is dead and gone. Inspired by music and the 90's television show Sonic Underground. Rated T for strong language.


Sonic and the Duchess of Song

By JerseyBeats

The country has felt the wraith of the sadistic ruler for several years and it's about time someone takes the ruler out of order. Inspired by music and the 90's television show Sonic Underground. Rated T for strong language, violence and pure awesomeness. Musical/Drama/Action.

"Enter the Beauty and the Beast's Underground,"

It was several years ago when this had all began, the former King had no idea just how bad of an idea it was for him to hand the thrown over to what it had seemed to be a fit ruler. The former King was walking down the silent streets in the brink of the morning, as usual wearing the light smirk just as he entered his next "Project City," to form a rebellion. Just as the country received it's new ruler the new law quickly dropped to their laps, the band on music.

You may think this isn't so bad, but not when the whole country made it's money off of music. The instruments, the records, and the artist were all put out of order within a year as breaking this law would result in severe death or torture. By then the former King was long gone and hadn't realized his biggest mistake, but he was here again to change things back to the way they were, this was Shadow the Hedgehog.

It was up to him to get the country back and bring hope and a voice to the weak, and using his trusted alias in the process. "Beauty and the Beast's Underground," traveling to a city at a time to bring music in underground night clubs in the middle of the night, slowly building up a strong rebellion. After all of these years he was back in the very capital city, where the rotund ruler lives. Shadow knew the city so well that he could name every shop's placement on a map. Unfortunately most shops he would go to are closed and left to rot, even the old theater was now changed to be a dance studio.

At least this hell of a country was spared some sort of art, that aside still dark and gloomy. "Where do we even start?" Silver approached behind Shadow along with Blaze. "Well..." Shadow started off as he used his thumb and index finger to rub his mini goatee, "I plan to visit some old friends..." "Shouldn't we get some cover up for you?" Blaze inquired. "What, I don't look old enough?" Shadow glanced at the two with a small laugh. Highlights in his fur showed grew areas, and his crimson eye color had faded. He seemed like an old dusty stuffed animal that was tarnished in the corner of the closet. Some scarring to the inside of his left ear made it twitch just a little at moments, making him seem a little human even though he liked to deny himself the right of being alive.

Blaze shook her head, "no, not at all boss." "I highly doubt most would recognize me... it's been so long..." shrugged Shadow. Down on the wealthy side of town a hedgehog was found getting his things together for the morning, this was Sonic. Adjusting his tux he brushed back his quills with his hand and checked himself again in the mirror before heading out. "Looking good Mr. Hedgehog," Sonic winked at himself, sending a thumb and check.

"Mr. Hedgehog," Amy, the maid smiled, "heading out early?" "Yes Miss Rose, I should be back in the afternoon to pick up some of the Lord's machinery..." Sonic nodded as he headed out the front door. "I will have a memo on your desk for what's for dinner," Amy nodded as she went back to cleaning. As Sonic walked out his door he was happy to see his driver awaiting him, actually on time for once. He would usually point this out, but Sonic was grateful to have a positive minded driver like Miles Prower.

Over the years the two had developed a nice knit friendship and Miles would usually give advice. This was mildly entertaining as Miles was years younger than the cocky hedgehog stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Good morning Mr. Hedgehog," Miles smiled as he put on his shades and got into the driver's seat of the car. "C'mon Tails, I told ya didn't have to get all proper, I'm just like the rest," Sonic smiled. "Sorry Sonic, it's just that they keep telling me to keep it professional," Tails shrugged as he started to drive.

"Miss Rose was getting excited about you last night at dinner," Sonic added in. "She fancies me?" Tails asked a little surprised. "Surely you would have noticed this, and she was nearly begging for to have you over for dinner," Sonic chuckled a little. "Miss Rose is a fine one, Sonic," Tails sighed happily. "It can get lonely in that house of mine, Tails. With Miss Rose there it's nice, but it would have some classic folk stop by for dinner one night and I couldn't think of a better folk than you..." Sonic admitted.

"Sure," Tails smiled. "Are you free tonight? I don't have to work tomorrow," Sonic smiled. "You don't? I thought I was signed on for tomorrow..." Tails pondered. "I'm taking a day off and giving you a payed day off," Sonic shrugged. "Oh- why thank you..." smiling humbly.

"I should be thanking you, Tails," Sonic sighed a little. "So what do you have to do today?" Tails asked making the usual conversation. "Lord Robotnik is having me look at the old theater today to see if it would be suitable for the ball..." Sonic sighed, "I wish he would hand me the gun already."

Tails laughed, "don't we all?" The two both shared a laugh and then it grew quiet. "Any luck finding 'the girl' yet?"

"I think I may be looking in the wrong district," Sonic shrugged, "most of them are daddy's little rich girls while I'm the Lord's adviser planner of event and business nods what has to be the most boring job ever," Sonic complained a little. "I must agree," Tails shrugged, "knowing you, you would want a 'bad girl'. Running by how you used to be back in your day."

"I was going to coach the high-school track team until I got this job... would've met a classic lady in a bar..." Sonic laughed. "Why was dancing not banned?" Tails asked randomly. "You really want to know?" Sonic dared. "Yeah," Tails nodded. "The Lord wouldn't be able to get a lap dance if he did so..." Sonic chuckled. "Does he get lap dances?" Tails asked glancing back for a split second. "Indeed, and they get paid wealthy- otherwise he would be all dry..." Sonic then stops before he starts to go on a giggle fest like usual when making fun of their dictator, Lord Robotnik.

Sonic had arrived at his dreaded job, the capital. The castle went over many changes over the years and made it seem like you were driving right into hell. As Sonic got out he tapped on the window, "I should be heading out from the theater around twelve today." "Alright I'll be right there," Tails nodded driving off, leaving Sonic alone.

Inside of an old skyscraper on the highest floor a white bat walked into the room. The big window facing the sun let plenty of light in and let it reflect of the dusty furniture. "Looks like you found it..." Shadow walked into the apartment with his hands buried into his coat pockets. "It has a perfect look out on the city don't you think?" Rouge asked turning to him petting his quills back. "We can easily set it up for the others, and plenty of room to practice..." Shadow smiled lightly.

"Do you remember when we first met... how calm the moon light lit upon us..." Rouge sighed.

_**Shadow:**_

_Find me here_

_and speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_that's leading me..._

_to the place,_

_where I find peace again._

_**Rouge: **_

_you are the strength_

_that keeps me walking_

_you are the hope,_

_that keeps me trusting_

_you are the light to my soul_

_you are my purpose_

_**Shadow: **_

_you're everything,_

_how can I stand here with you,_

_and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me,_

_how could it be,_

_**Rouge: **_

_any better than this?  
**Shadow:**_

_you calm the storms,_

_and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, _

_you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart,_

_and you take my breath away_

_would you take me in,_

_take me deeper now._

_**Rouge: **_

_and how can I stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you  
would you tell me,_

_how could it be,_

_any better than this?  
**Shadow:**_

_and how can I stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you  
would you tell me,_

_how could it be,_

_any better than this?_

_**Rouge:**_

_Cause you're all I want,_

_you're all I need_

_**Shadow: **_

_you're everything, everything._

_You're all I want_

_you're all I need_

_**Rouge/Shadow:**_

_you're everything._

_And how can I stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be,_

_any better than this?_

"I'm going to find some recruits and a location tonight. I'm thinking of going old school on this one..." Shadow explained. "Just be careful," Rouge sighed giving him a light kiss, "are you taking Silver and Blaze with you?" "Yeah," Shadow nodded, "they'll be of good use. I'm not as young as I used to be anyhow..." Rouge scoffed a little, "now darling you're not _that old_."

"I'm kicking at fifty years old," Shadow raised his brows. "Still have the soul of a little boy though," Rouge smiled. "Pedophile," Shadow joked. Rouge playfully smacked him, "now get to work beast..." "Alright my love," Shadow smirked walking out from the apartment. "He's different around you..." Fiona sighed bringing a cardboard box. "He still has a heart... it's just tangled in grief and despair," Rouge sighed as she started to take out some microphones. "I gave him a list of some of our agents here, we may have a good place for tonight," Fiona shrugged. "The kids will set that up for him," Rouge nodded. "Silver and Blaze are old enough now to be careful- hell they have been doing this for years now... and they just turned twenty-one," Fiona rolled her eyes. "They could end up young and stupid..." Rouge admitted bitterly, "their young love."

"You were that young when you fell head over heals with Big Beast..." Fiona pointed out. "I knew that life wasn't worth worrying about... but soon life will be back to the way it should be and they should have the right to live happily with one another," Rouge explained. "Do... do you think you're going to die in this stop?" Fiona asked worriedly. "Not exactly... but we are in the capital after all..."

Sonic was now walking into the old theater, it was kept polished at times and was fully lighted for the dancer classes. Art work was placed in the hallways, perfectly aligned with one another. Turning the corner, he noticed a class was taking place.

The one leading it was a chipmunk whose eyes were light blue. Her voice soft as she spoke to the students, showing the steady beat of each step. Inside of his head he counted the beat and made the rythm to it, playing it over and over in his head. Startled by the aproach of Shadow, Silver, and Blaze, "Um- may I help you?" "Yes actually, who is that dear teacher in that class?" Shadow asked. "Um... I'm not really sure sir," Sonic shrugged.

"Will... you be so kind to check for me?" Shadow asked, "I'm not as smooth with ladies as I used to be." Sonic nodded slowly and walked into the class, as the dancers stretched out, the teacher seemed annoyed by the disturbance. She quickly walked over, "may I help you?" "You could actually, you see that old guy wants to know your name..." Sonic said pointing over to Shadow without looking. The women looked to see no one, "who?" Sonic looked to see the man gone, "Where did he go?"  
"Sally..." she then said. "Huh?" Sonic said unaware turning back to Sally. "Sally Acorn... dance student... part teacher..." Sally Acorn, the dance teacher introduced. "Sonic... Sonic, the Hedgehog," Sonic held his hand out for a shake. "I- I should get back to class... have fun- snooping..." Sally said walking back to the front of the room.

Out side of the old theater, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were walking to a black car. "Why did you do that?" Silver asked. "Because Silver, some things just need a little push," Shadow said walking out the door. Blaze smiled a little, "Ah, so what is the name of that young lady then?" "Sally Acorn, the daughter of the Mayor of the county outside of the capital... he doesn't have a part... but someone has to be mayor..." Shadow sighs. "Do you know the mayor?" Blaze asked. "Yes, it was long ago though..." Shadow then got to the black car. "Fellow, I have a favor to ask of you," Shadow said with the tap of Tails' window. "I need you to let us ride with you...we'll be right behind you..." Shadow said looking at the two at the end. \

"I don't like it when he looks at me like that..." Silver said to Blaze. Suddenly Sonic walked out and noticed Tails' car, "just my luck." Sonic walked up to the car and got in, "captial please, Tails..." "Alright," Tails nodded as he started to drive. Within the trunk of the car, the three sat in the tight space. "I hate you," Silver whispered. "It's called being stealthy... damn I want a cigarrette..." Shadow whispered as he turned the lighter in the palm of his hand.

Soon enough they had arived at the capital's castle and Sonic was adjusting himself as he walked into the enterance. A purple female cat stood inside of the elevator with a purple tux and top hat, "ello good sir." "Hello miss, Lord's chambers please..." Sonic then looked down at his phone to sort through messages, but Sonic then looked up at the women again. She seemed familliar but Sonic couldn't put a finger on it. "Do I know you?" Sonic asked. "I've been working here for a while," she shrugged. "Hmm..." Sonic nodded turning to the door that was now opened. As he stepped out from the cart, he turned back to see the door close as the purple cat winked.

The soldier that would usually stand in front of the door to the Lord's chambers was also different looking. A white hedgehog that wore a soldiers uniform, "Hello sir, the Lord is awaiting for you..." Sonic nodded as he walked through the door that Silver- the guard opened. Sonic took his seat in front of the desk as usual as Lord Robotnik turned around in his chair. At the same time a waiter was placing a plater on the desk, he was an ebony hedgehog with grey highlights. His black tux was brushed clean and his jazz hat's brim hid his face.

He also had winked at Sonic, making Sonic raise a brow before the Lord directed his attention to him. "How was the old theater?" Lord Robotnik asked. "It will be fine for the ball next week..." Sonic nodded as he glanced at the waiter walking out. "Ah perfect," he nodded, "did you get the chance to see the dance teacher?" "Miss Sally?" Sonic asked. Robotnik nodded, "I've been wanting her to visit... but she's a little difficult..." Under the desk Sonic tightened his fist and nearly snarled.

"I think she's more into the classical dancing, sire," Sonic shrugged. "But still... you would think she would comply with her Lord's wishes," Robotnik huffed. "Am I needed for anything else today, Lord?" Sonic asked. "No, that will be all..."

An the other side of town an mid-aged hedgehog sat on her apartment porch. "Ah, Miss Hedgehog..." Shadow warmly smiled. "Sire," she nearly gasped, "what are you doing here?" "I have brought my Underground..." he smiled lightly. "Don't you dare thinking of brining my boy into this. He has done enough..." she snarled. "You're boy is well old enough to say no..." Shadow shrugged.

"Good day..." she said as she walked inside. "Fine..." Shadow then turned away and walked to the enterance of the apartment complex. "Who was that?" Blaze asked. "An old friend... no mater we have what we got..." Shadow sighed.

At Sonic's house, Tails was helping Amy out with making dinner while Sonic was taking a shower. "The food smells wonderful Miss Rose," Tails warlmy smiled walking back into the kitchen. "Mr. Sonic actually gave me this recipe... he likes to cook for himself sometimes but I insisted for tonight," Amy blushed a little. "He's a wonderful man isn't he?" Tails asked taking a seat. "I used to live on the streets, until one night he took me in. Then when he had to attend a dinner at the Lord's castle he told them that I was his maid, just so I can come along with him and enjoy a meal. He saved my life and I am so great full to be serving under him," Amy smiled.

"I was planing on dragging him to a club tonight, to get his mind off of somethings," Tails explained, "would you like to attend with us?" "Surely you know Mr. Sonic is a heavy drinker..." Amy smiled. "Why yes, but he has come to control it, and besides he can enjoy a night of hope in this gloomy world," Tails explained.

Nearby, inside of an old abanded studio, the mid-aged hedgehog sat inside of the booth. Feeling each key on the old piano, she started to use some keys.

**Aleena:**

_I heard you on the wireless back in fifty-two_

_lying awake intent at tuning in on you_

_if I was young it didn't stop you coming through._

_Oh-a oh_

_they took the credit for your second symphony_

_rewritten by machine and new technology_

_and now I understand the problems you can see_

_oh-a oh_

**Shadow:**

_I met your children._

_What did you tell them?_

_**Aleena:**_

_Video killed the radio star._

_Video killed the radio star._

_**Shadow:**_

_Pictures came and broke your heart_

_and now we meet in an abandoned studio_

_we hear the playback and it seems so long ago_

_and you remember the jingles used to go._

_**Aleena:**_

_you were the first one._

_You were the last one..._

_video killed the radio star_

_video killed the radio star_

_**Shadow:**_

_in my mind and in my car,_

_we can't rewind we've gone too far._

_Pictures came and broke your heart, put the blame on VTR_

"You're trying to honestly convince me you're done with all of this?" Shadow asked. "I don't want to run... but I know it's a dangerous game for the young ones to be playing..." Aleena sighed. "They want the same... and they want to fight this battle. Tonight, come to the old theater and you'll see just how alive they are..." Shadow explained walking out of the basement.

Songs used in this chapter (in order)

"Everything" by Light House

"Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Bugles


End file.
